Secret Identity: A Tom Hiddleston FanFic
by opehlia-tagloff
Summary: What happens when Tom finds out that his fiancée has a secret Tumblr account?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Identity: A Tom Hiddleston Fanfic

This fanfic is rated M for smut. Read at your own risk

Chapter One

Tom stretched out on the low sofa, legs wide and askew as usual. He folded up the newspaper he was reading and tossed it onto the coffee table. His eyes roamed around the spacious flat. Valerie had made them a pleasant home here, and in a few months, after his next movie wrapped, he'd make her his wife.

Valerie had always enjoyed going out on Sunday mornings alone. She got up before he did to enjoy the early morning in the city. Tom was happy to allow her to go. She needed time to collect her toughts, she said. She took her laptop with her to finish whatever work was left over from that week. Lately, she'd been a bride-to-be on a mission, using her Sunday mornings to sort of the details of the wedding. She always brought back a small assortment of muffins from the corner bakery, and she and Tom would spend the remainder of their Sunday together, going to the cinema, sharing meals, but most often fucking all afternoon and eating takeaway in bed.

_Today would be a day for fucking the entire afternoon. _

He smiled to himself.

Tom checked his watch. It wasn't even mid morning yet. Valerie wouldn't arrive home for a couple hours. Tom tapped his foot and scratched the back of his neck, then lay on his back on the long couch, one arm behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. He tapped his toes, impatient for time to pass quickly. When Valerie came in, she'd find him here, still in his pajama bottoms and threadbare tee shirt. She'd set her bags on the table and slide her warm body onto his. His arms would instinctively find their place around her soft curves and their Sunday together would start.

He loved the easy affection they had fallen into, even at the expense of burning through the wild sex of their first year together. He remembered how they used to play. At the beginning of every sexual relationship, things were exciting and new, but sex with Valerie that first year was eye opening. Playful. Intense. Curious. Willing to try any new thing they could dream up together.

Tom's eyes closed as images flashed through his mind.

Valerie with her arms strung up above her head, her breasts pushed out by her arching back. Breathing heavily, she tried to squrim away as he teased her inner thighs and mound with her vibrator, before pressing it flush against her clit and watching her intently as she came.

He remembered the first time she had invited him to fuck her in the ass, shyly suggesting it while they were both half drunk. He'd wanted it of course, but had been hesitant, worried about hurting her. When he finally gave in, slowly slipping his well-lubed cock into her puckered hole, she moaned so deeply, like a dirty whore, he'd completely lost his mind, almost spilling into her right then.

Slowly, over the months that followed, they had begun experimenting less and relying on tried and true methods more. A small price to pay for true intimacy, certainly. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss those torrid nights.

A small grin played on his lips. They'd been a couple for two and a half years. Their wedding was nine months from now. Perhaps it was time to heat things up again? Tom's mind raced with possibilities of what he could surprise her with when she got home, dismissing each idea as it occured to him. He needed something new. Something hot that they had never tried before.

Tom caught his bottom lip in his teeth and glanced at his watch. He knew someplace he could go to get some dirty inspiration. Finding that there was still plenty of time before Valerie was to come home, he pulled out his phone and brought up the internet browser. He relexively looked over his shoulder and then shook his head at his own stupidity. He was alone.

Tom typed the website into the search bar.

-T-u-m-b-l-r-

He hadn't been visited the website for years, before he knew Valerie, and even then it had been mostly when he was on location. Before long it had gotten monotonous fucking vapid co-stars, extras and coffee shop girls. He'd had nearly identical sex with a blurry parade of women. For them, it was exciting enough to bed an actor. Unfortunately, he couldn't get too creative with any of them, for fear that they'd run to the internet with the story.

But these girls on this website. Fuck. Creative didn't even begin to describe it. He played every part in their fantasies, which they dutifully transcribed for one another, much to his private delight. They passed photos of him back and forth like school girl notes, piping up with comments that were sometimes humorous, sometimes lewd and shocking. In the days before Valerie, he'd come so many times reading what they called "smut", stroking his hard cock furioiusly to the pictures their words inspired.

In the website's search field he typed:

-Tom Hiddleston Smut-

He licked his lips and looked over his shoulder again, this time laughing out loud at himself. Obviously he could never tell anyone that he had ever seen anything from this site. Luke would have a fit. Valerie would definitely not approve. The first night they met, he had asked her if she was on Tumblr. They had both been more than a little tipsy, but he clearly remembered her waving her hand at him dismissively and making a disgusted face. She gave him a flat no, and that had been the end of it.

Tom scrolled through his phone looking for something promising and different to give him a direction to go with Valerie. He passed by plently of pictures appreciating his body, down to the most minute detail. Sex knuckle, ear freckle, neck veins.

He scrolled through seemingly endless lines of text, scanning them, waiting for a line or two to catch his eye.

Then something he read made his cock jump.

_You slowly crawled up his naked body, stretched out on the bed. Your eyes locked with his as your breasts grazed his skin. He reached for you._

_"Tsk. Tsk, Thomas. Hands back behind your head."_

_He moved to obey and you kneeled over his face, your thighs spread on either side of his head. _

_"Do you want to taste my cunt, Thomas? You may speak."_

_"Yes," he lifted his head, mouth slack to taste you._

_"Behave, Thomas," you scolded, reaching behind you to pinch his nipple._

_His body arched and he gasped with the blend of pleasure and pain._

_"Yes what, Thomas?" you pinched again._

_"Yes, Mistress," he said through clenched teeth._

_You grasped his chin in your thumb and forefinger, tilting his face to meet your gaze. You traced his thin lips with your thumb. _

_"Open your mouth just a bit, boy."_

_He licked his lips and loosened his jaw. You dipped your hips, barely brushing your cunt against his chin, teasing him. You slid your clit against his nose and moaned. _

_"Hmm.. lovely. Perhaps I shall bring myself off like this." You mused._

_"No, Mistress. Please," Tom spoke, his lips brushing your sex._

_You gripped a handful of his curls hard, tilting his face to meet your stern eyes. "This is your last warning, Thomas. If you talk out of turn once more, I'll be forced to bind your hands and you'll have to watch while I make myself come. You are my toy, Thomas. Here for my pleasure. Don't forget that."_

_You pressed your cunt onto his mouth, "Lips. Tongue. Now."_

_Tom groaned and slid a flat tongue into your drenched slit. Pulling your clit between his lips he sucked it lightly, then hearing your moan, he increased the pressure. _

_"Oh, yes. That's very good, Thomas. Now fuck me with your tongue. I want to ride your mouth."_

_His tongue dipped into your entrance and your hips rocked against his jaw, his stubble stinging the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You breath was coming fast now. Heat was spreading through your belly, the coil between your legs tightening._

_"Play with my clit, Thomas. I want to come like this. All over your face."_

_Tom's thumb went to your clit, making soft, slow passes over it. _

_You were losing your composure, forgetting your role, "More, Tom. Please. I'm close."_

_He chuckled._

_You shot him a dirty look. "Don't you dare tease me, boy. If you can't do this properly, maybe it's time I found a new toy to..."_

_He pressed his thumb hard against your clit, circling it slowly._

_"Ohhh, yes. That's a good boy. What else can you do to please your Mistress?"  
Tom slid two long fingers inside and captured your clit in his mouth, flicking his tongue across it._

_He pumped his fingers into you, curving them to coax your release out of you. _

_"Does this please you, Mistress?" he asked innocently, looking up at you with your head thrown back grinding against his hand, moaning continuouly now._

_Returning to suckle your clit, Tom moaned low in his throat. He brought the sensitive nub between his lips and rolled it there, then sucked hard, matching the rhythm of his fingers. _

_You gasped as your orgasm overtook you, the convulsions causing your thighs to quiver, bathing Tom's jaw and neck with sweet clear fluid. _

Tom wasn't aware of the exact moment when he had begun stroking his cock absentmindedly through his loose pants, but fuck was he hard now. Ah, those dirty girls of Tumblr. But there was something about this one in particular. That story was fucking hot. Who was this woman? Victoria Cross. He grinned, it was a charming nod to one of his earliest roles. Let's see if she's written anything else. Still on a mission to find something sexy to do with Valerie, he followed the link to her blog.

He scrolled through the photos, most of them of him in suits. There we more than a few of him wearing a wet shirt and boots in a bathtub. He grinned. That shoot had been fun.

Tom kept scrolling for more writing when he came across a post titled:

_**You know you're deep into fandom when watching The Hollow Crown involves candles, wine, and lingerie...I have my weekend planned. -VC**_

A photo was posted below, shot from behind this woman. He could see his image on the telly, as Prince Hal. A small foot with red painted toenails was propped up on a coffee table which was littered with candles and a wine bottle.. Scrolling slowly, he took in her slim leg. A short burgundy nightie was ruched over her upper thighs, a glass of red wine held in her lap. This was doing nothing to calm his hard on. Luscious clevage, slim neck, the woman was looking back mischeviously at the camera, brunette waves framing her face.

Tom paused, unable to register what he was seeing.

He blanched, his mouth becoming dry and his erection faltering.

It was Valerie.


	2. Secret Identity Chapter 2

Secret Identity Chapter 2

Rated M for smut and BDSM themes

Valerie turned her key in the lock, balancing a small stack of bridal magazines and a box of the muffins Tom loved.

"I'm home, babe!" She called out, dropping the magazines on the foyer table. "I brought you the good muffins. Banana nut if you want to be bad. Triple Chocolate if you want to be really bad."

She rounded the corner from hallway to living room and sat the muffins on the coffee table. Tom was standing at the large window with his hands in his pockets, his back to her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his trim waist.

"I texted you to see if you wanted coffee. When you didn't reply, I just came home," she said, inhaling his scent deeply. She dipped her fingers in the waistband of his pants, tracing the line of hair that descended from his navel. "How long have you been up?"

"Awhile," he answered tightly.

"And what did you do?" she nuzzled his back.

"Some," he paused, "...research."

"Ah," Valerie replied, "for the movie?"

"No. Not the movie. But I found some fascinating stuff on the internet," Tom fished his phone out of his pocket and cleared his throat. "_Tom slid his veiny cock against the cleft of your ass. 'Beg, you whore.' His hand came down hard, spreading heat to your already dripping cunt_."

Valerie went still.

Tom continued, "_'Say my name,' Tom growled against your ear 'To whom do you belong?_'"

Valerie took a step back, "I can explain, Tom."

"Wait, this is a good one," Tom turned around, his eyes dark. "_'You licked the clear salty liquid from the tip of Tom's cock, then slipping your tongue flat down the underside of his shaft, you teased the loose skin there. Tom bucked against his restraints, begging you to slide your hot mouth over him. "Please," he breathed. "When I'm good and ready, you fucking tease," you hissed at him'"_

Tears sprang into Valerie's eyes. Had he gone into her laptop? That's an abject breach of privacy. Suddenly she was angry. She lifted her chin and leveled her eyes at him.

"But I think this is my favorite," he raised an eyebrow at Valerie, then looked back at the phone, "'_Ben's fingers grazed the inside of your elbow 'I got off last night thinking about your tight wet cunt wrapped_ _around me'_, _he said_" Tom did a flawless impression of Benedict, his voice getting louder with each word, "_Come home with me tonight, Tom will never have to know!_"

"That was before we were together," she yelled.

Tom wasn't listening. He threw his phone on the sofa. "Wow. I had no idea. Ben will be delighted, of course, he's always wanted to fuck you." He stormed out of the room, headed toward the bedroom.

Valerie stomped after him, "I can't believe you went into my laptop!"

"That is not what this is about, Valerie. How could you do this?"

"Do what, Tom? Write sexy stories about my fiance and post them anonymously online?" she asked, incredulous.

"No, share all that personal information about us. About me!"

"We haven't done most of that stuff, at least not for a long while." Valerie muttered. "It's all either fiction or common knowledge."

Tom put on his airquotes "_Hashtag Tommy H has a big dick_. How is that common knowledge?"

She laughed. "I'm not the one who likes to go commando with trousers that are painted on. Believe me Tom, the entire internet knows 'Tommy H has a big dick'. The real issue here is what made you go snooping in my laptop. That's not alright with me."

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't go in your fucking laptop," he spat.

Both of them were quiet for a few moments, Valerie standing in the door way, Tom with his back to her, arms crossed.

Valerie didn't understand. If he didn't go into my laptop, how did he..?

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." she said. "You went on Tumblr and looked yourself up, didn't you?"

Tom didn't say anything.

"And not just that," she continued piecing things together, "you went looking for dirty fanfic. You wanted to hear all those girls talking about how they wanted to fuck you. Wow, Tom, that's narcissistic, even for you."

Valerie walked away.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tom stalked after her.

Valerie whirled around to look at him "Oh, come the fuck on, Tom. I know you. And I know you get off on all those wet-knickered fangirls. Women all over the world thinking of you as they touch themselves. Have you forgotten the sex we had after your appearance at Comic Con? You say that 'you stay well away from all that'." she tried to mimic him, "but give me a fucking break. I know the truth. You fucking love it."

Valerie took three steps away. Tom caught her by the arm. " You still lied to me."

"How did I lie to you?"

"The night we met," Tom said, "I asked you if you had a Tumblr. You said no."

"I have absolutely no memory of that," Valerie answered honestly. "I remember being slightly drunk and you being very sexy and very charming, and that's it. If I said no, I am sorry. I would have probably said anything to get you to ask for my number. I didn't think we'd end up together."

"Do you still post?"

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ, Valerie!"

"Tom, I've made friends there-"

"Anonymous friends."

"You can be such an asshole, Tom. I'm not going to stop posting. I enjoy it. I like the people I've met and I like writing for them." Valerie glared at him, even more angry now. She did her best to look condescending, no small feat considering how he towered over her, "You could stand to take a few lessons from my fanfic, by the way."

Tom raised both eyebrows, "Is that so?"

He started backing her up against the bedroom wall, a predatory glare in his eye. He trapped her in his wide stance, a hand on the wall beside each shoulder.

"Tom, you can't be serious."

He brought one large hand up to her collarbone. He stroked her there and then slid his hand up her throat, tilting her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I am quite serious, darling. You see, I've read your entire catalog of stories this morning, and I can't remember the last time you fucked me like you've been fucking this imaginary man. I think _you_ could stand to take a few lessons." He squeezed her lightly under her jaw. Her breath caught in her throat.

Tom pressed his lips against Valerie's, she immediately brought her hands up to tangle in his hair.

He caught her hands and pushed them above her head, pinning them to the wall.

Tom's free hand went to her blouse, taking his time undoing each button, looking intently at her face, "From what I've read, Valerie, I think you want to play rough with me. Am I right?"

Tom looked at her newly exposed skin and bit his lower lip. He pulled down the cups of her bra one at a time and smiled. The underwire cradled her bare breasts, pushing them up.

"Answer me, Valerie," he pressed his hard cock obscenely against her belly.

"Yes," she answered, overwhelmed.

"Then we're going to play a game," Tom dipped his head to kiss her neck, his hand kneading her breast, "it's called 'I do what I want'".

_Oh God, he used his Loki voice. _

Valerie moaned as Tom took a nipple in his mouth, suckling it roughly and rolling it with his tongue.

Tom abruptly released her hands and he pulled his t shirt over his head.

"Take off your shirt," he growled.

Valerie slid the blouse off your shoulders and tossed it to the floor, then reached around to her back to unclasp your bra.

"Stop. Leave it on," Tom said.

Tom took a step back and looked down her body. He licked his lips.

"Hmm...let's see what you've got under there for me. Lift it."

"What? Tom.."

"I don't like repeating myself, Valerie. Lift. Your. Skirt. Keep it lifted."

She pulled it up to her hips.

"Higher. I want to see everything."

Valerie bunched the fabric up in her hands, hitching her skirt up to her waist.

Tom approached her again, taunting.

"You're calling these knickers, Valerie?" Tom pressed his hand to her lace covered sex, "they're positively whorish. They barely cover anything."

Tom kneaded her pussy through the fabric, then twisted the thin material around his finger.

"It's almost like with the slightest pull," he tugged on the panties, his knuckles brushing up against your heat, "they could come off."

Tom yanked on the knickers hard and ripped them off with his fist, shredding the delicate lace. He kicked her legs apart and wedged his hard thigh against her cunt. They were chest to chest, Valerie's breath coming fast, Tom's pupils blown.

Valerie's arms seemed to move of their own accord, wrapping themselves around Tom's neck. She pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue sliding along his. He moaned into her mouth. When she pulled back to take a breath, he looked at her sternly.

"Fuck, Valerie. What have you done?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Your skirt."

"I don't..."

"You've let it fall."

"Just take it off and fuck me, Tom. I don't care."

Tom backed away from her and hooked his finger in the front of her bra, pulling her over to the bed where he sat down.

"Over my knee, Valerie."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're serious?"

"Oh, yes." _Again with the Loki voice. Fuck me._

Valerie chewed on her bottom lip, weighing her options. She bent over his lap, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Eyes front, darling. Lift your skirt for me."

She acquiesced.

"Clasp your hands behind your back."

"Tom this is silly."

Tom's hand reared back and met the tender flesh of her ass. She yelped.

"Jesus! Fuck, Tom!"

He grasped a handful of her hair.

"This is what you want, isn't it? This what you write about. This is what got me so fucking hard this morning."

"What?"

Smack!

Tom dipped two long fingers into her warm slit.

"Although I have to admit, darling. If I knew how wet this made you, I would've taken you over my knee much earlier."

Smack!

"Still prefer writing about this than actually fucking doing it with me?"

"Tom, is that what you ..."

Smack!

Valerie's eyes were watering. The heat across her ass was almost unbearable, but that was nothing compared to the throbbing between her thighs.

"Tom.."

Smack!

"Up." Tom said, "take everything off. Now."

Valerie stood up, looking at the floor, and started to hastily remove what remained of her clothing.

"Slowly, Valerie."

She looked at Tom. He had taken off his pants, and was staring at her as she undressed, slowly stroking his cock.

As her skirt feel to the floor, Tom stood and pressed a sweet kiss to her mouth, then swatted her already sore behind.

"On the bed. Lay on your stomach."

Valerie crawled onto the mattress, and lowered herself onto her belly. He was acting so strange. It was unsettling, but the change in demeanor was a huge turn on.

"Spread your thighs, Valerie."

She opened her legs and heard him groan,"Wider." Tom grabbed each of her ankles and yanked them to the bottom corners of the mattress.

He traced his fingers up the inside of her thighs, crawling on the bed to kneel behind her ass. He cupped her pinked cheeks there, kneading firmly. Valerie moaned from the hightened sensation.

Tom traced the cleft of her ass, dipping his finger to tease her hole.

"It's been a long time since I've had you here, darling," he murmured, "shall I take you this way?"

His other hand went to her dripping cunt, his fingers curling inside.

"But this pussy is so hot and wet," he mused. "How would you like me to fuck you? Tell me."

"Between my legs, Tom."

He chuckled darkly, his fingers still teasing both openings slowly. "You can do better than that, Valerie. You're so good with words, aren't you? All that filth you've written about me. Tell me now. How do you want to be fucked?"

He began to work her clit, building tension in her belly.

"Ummm.." she stammered, unable to think.

"My patience is wearing thin, Valerie. I don't want to spank you again, but I will, Tell me."

"I.. ah.. want you to fill my cunt with your cock. Stretch me with it. Make it hurt."

"Go on," he said, tight lipped.

"Ummm. Grab my hips and use my body like a toy. Like I'm a whore."

"You are a whore. My whore, Valerie. But keep going. I'm still not impressed," Tom said, his fingers sliding over her clit.

Valerie could feel her release coming over her. "Oh fuck!," she moaned, "I want you to bite my shoulder and pull my hair. I want you to manhandle me. Grip my throat. I want to feel your balls slapping against me as you're pounding your cock into me. Fill me up with your cum. I want to overflow with it. I..."

She lost her train of though as Tom at last pulled her orgasm from her. Her ass bucked off the bed, her legs tightening. He moaned her release into the mattress and dropped her head, sweaty and spent.

Tom moved to lean over her back and whisper into her ear. "We're not through here," he growled,"Tilt your ass up. You've painted such a lovely picture with that skilled tongue of yours, I've decided on taking your cunt tonight."

Valerie tried to shift her ass to line up with his cock but his weight was pressing her into the bed, and her strength was depleted.

Tom entered her slick entrance in one fast thrust, then stilled. He grabbed her hips as she arched her back.

"Fuck, Valerie. You're so wet," he whispered, then cleared his throat, "Are you ready, _quim_? I'm going to fuck you hard and fast now, and mark up your tight little cunt with my come."

He fisted her hair, pulling her head back, "Answer me."

"I'm ready."

Tom moved inside her, quickly building a punishing pace. There weren't any words, only the sound of their body slapping together, Tom grunting with each violent thrust and the undertone of Valerie keening.

Tom tossed his head back, veins prominent in his neck.

"Oh, God. Valerie. Fuck..." Tom poured into her, arching his back. His mouth slack, he bit his lower lip and held her hips tight against his, filling her.

He let out a long exhale and dropped to the bed beside her, laying on his back.

Still breathing heavily, he asked, "How was that?"

Valerie could barely lift her head. "Hmm?"

Tom licked his lips, his chest still heaving. "How was that? Did you like it? Was that enough "dom-exclamation-point-Tom for you?"

Valerie looked at him, her hair mussed and hanging in her eyes, "That was all an act? Very convincing."

He winked at her. "I am an actor."

She smiled trailing her hand over his chest. "Payback will be sweet and painful for you."

"Darling, _you_ are not that good an actor."

Valerie pinched his nipple causing him to wince and giggle, "Who says I'll be acting?"


End file.
